


Just a Little Tipsy

by a_kiss_inthe_rain



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Fake ID, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_kiss_inthe_rain/pseuds/a_kiss_inthe_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival DuLac, a highschool student, gets a fake ID from his older brother, Lance; the two decide to go clubbing and get drunk. Percy doesn't expect to meet a charming man with a devilish smile and an attitude that draws him in. Sexy times ensue, with Gwaine taking Percival to his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Little Tipsy

Percival, the captain of his Camelot High's lacrosse team, was excited for his seventeenth birthday. The muscular youth shrugged his backpack off on his bed and sat at his desk, pulling out his cell.  
One message came across from his older brother, Lance. 'Happy birthday, Percy. Was thinking of giving you a different kind of present this year'. Knowing Lance, that could mean anything from a hooker to booze to a visit to London.  
Percival decided to just call his brother back, tapping on his contact picture and listening to the ringing. "Lance, what's up?" he asked in his deep, yet soothing voice.  
Lance chuckled over the line, and the younger brother could almost see him run his tanned fingers through silky brown hair. "I was thinking, since it was your seventeenth, I'd get you a fake and we'd go clubbing."  
Percival's mouth was agape as he took in what had just been said to him. "Dude, you know Mum would kill me if she found out. She'd never let us go anywhere ever again," the blond haired man whispered as he checked his open door. "Especially if I came home smashed."  
"That's why we'd say you're staying the weekend with me, duh! As far as she knows, we're taking a trip to London and having bro-time," Lance said matter-of-factly. The sound of rustling papers could be heard over the phone. "I already got the ID from Merlin, so the hard part's over."  
Percival sighed as he stuffed his wallet into the pocket of his grey skinny jeans. "Okay, okay. Swing by and get me, I'll be ready in thirty."  
A loud whoop caused the buff teen to pull the cell away from his ear with a grimace, before Lance hung up.  
Percival changed from his T-shirt into a red button-up, sleeves rolled up to his mid-forearm. He spritzed some cologne on his chest and looked in the mirror, grinning at how sharp he looked. He packed a change of clothes into his book bag, and shouldered the load before walking out to the living room. "Hey, Mum, Lance invited me to stay the weekend with him to celebrate my birthday. Will that be okay?"  
Percival's mum looked up from her book, blonde hair pulled back in a bun. "What will you two be doing?"  
"We figured a trip to London, some movies, just hanging out, y'know?" he shuffled his feet, toe of his sneaker catching on the cream-colored carpet. "I'd be back Sunday evening, and I don't have any homework."  
The blond woman smiled and nodded, looking back to her book. "Okay, just be safe, and tell your brother I said he needs to call more."  
Percival grinned and pumped his fist. "Thanks, Mum!" he hugged his mother tightly before running out the door to see Lance sitting outside in his black convertible. The younger brother jumped over the passenger door, landing in the seat with a thud. "Let's get going!"  
Lance grinned, a grin that had caused many girls knees to go weak. He ran a hand through his brown curls, soft chocolate eyes focused on the road. His hand rummaged through the glove box and pulled out a plastic card. "Here ya go," he said as he handed Percival the card.  
He smiled at the realness of the ID; it still had his real name, but the birth year was changed so that his age was twenty-two. He looked over at Lance and asked what they would be doing until the evening.  
"I figured we'd grab some food, and hang out at my apartment until then," Lance said as he turned into the business district.

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of an introduction chapter. I'm testing the waters, if this gets good feedback, then there will be more chapters; if not, I'll probably only update on rare occasions.


End file.
